1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a structure and, in particular, a structure that may be used to protect an interior volume from an explosive blast. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a blast attenuation system that may attenuate loads generated by a blast occurring under a vehicle.
2. Background
Improvised explosive devices may be bombs fabricated in an improvised manner. These devices may incorporate explosive materials, as well as fragmentation materials. Improvised explosive devices may be remote controlled and/or triggered by infrared detectors, pressure bars, trip wires, and/or other suitable devices. Mines may be explosive devices placed on or in the ground. When in the ground, these mines may be referred to as land mines. These types of mines may be triggered by an operator and/or the proximity of a vehicle, person, animal, and/or some other suitable object. Improvised explosive devices may include both improvised explosive devices as well as land mines.
Improvised explosive devices and/or land mines may target the sides of vehicles and armored vehicles. For example, without limitation, the underside of a vehicle may be targeted by improvised explosive devices.
Various counter-measures may be employed to reduce and/or eliminate threats from improvised explosive devices. Some counter-measures include electronic jamming devices that may prevent the ignition of improvised explosive devices that may be remote controlled through electronic triggers. These electronic counter-measures, however, may be ineffective against improvised explosive devices that may use trip wires or other non-wireless trigger mechanisms, such as pressure switches used in land mines.
Other counter measures also may include detecting improvised explosive devices. For example, chemical signatures of unknown substances may be detected using various systems such as, for example, without limitation, a stoichiometric diagnostic device.
Although these and other counter measures may be useful in preventing the triggering of improvised explosive devices and/or detecting improvised explosive devices, improvised explosive devices may still be set off even with these precautions.
As a result, structures may be employed on the underside of vehicles to protect against pressures and/or loads that may occur when an improvised explosive device explodes. These structures may take the form of blast plates. These blast plates may reduce and/or eliminate the effects of the explosive pressure and/or fragments to the occupants of a vehicle. These blast plates may include using armor similar to those on the sides of armored personnel carriers and tanks. These types of blast plates may be helpful in reducing and/or preventing injury to occupants of a vehicle.
The use of these blast plates, however, may add to the weight of a vehicle. The weight may reduce the fuel efficiency of a vehicle and increase operating costs. Further, the weight of currently used blast plates also may increase the strain on other components of the vehicle resulting in more frequent maintenance being needed. Additionally, the weight of blast plates may reduce the ability of the vehicle to be transported by airplanes and/or helicopters. The weight of the blast plates also may reduce the acceleration, maneuverability, and/or performance of the vehicle during travel.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of these issues, as well as possibly other issues.